moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan G. Demont
Ryan G. Demont is a 'Human' Ranger (However, presumed Half-elf but unconfirmed) currently residing as the Ranger Lord of The City State of Alterac. Ryan is generally used as his 'normal' name, as he himself would say, however his formal- and essentially, his correct name he prefers is Ban'dinoriel. Translated from Thalassian into Common, it's meaning is that of "Gatekeeper". Why Ryan holds this title, name, or otherwise isn't entirely clear. It is presumed to have been obtained as he attempts to stem the growth of the Forsaken- primarily that of his counterparts- the Dark Rangers- in Hillsbrad where the Forsaken meet Thoradin's Wall. No one knows Ryan's true age which only adds to the assumption of a possible half-elven nature, and attempts at prying his age, knowledge, and other such topics fell on deaf ears when asked of. Ryan is a man of purpose, and anything not parallel to his purpose, is irrelevant. Appearance Ryan in civilian wear is generally unheard of; but then again so is his formal Ranger wear. His appearance overall is well-kept and formal, however he is known for also being a little rough around the edges; living in the woods doesn't make the most pleasing of appearances. He always seems to be sporting a goatee, and is never entirely clean shaven. His eyes are slightly faded in color, but show a residual blue hue behind them accompanied by the solid charcoal black of his hair. He is physically fit overall, and his muscle is not so much conditioned as it is him living the lifestyle of a lifelong soldier and outdoorsman. His tattoos and scars cover his body. His life could be read simply by his skin; much like many of his kin before him. Yet as a result the majority of his markings are covered up beneath clothing and armor; never to be seen until he dies and an individual returns his body to the earth. Most of his markings are unknown to most, however it is reported he has a few distinct ones that others could possibly use to identify him. One major tattoo is on his back; a spirit healer in posture as said in tales- wings open, draped in a cloth, head bowed down with her arms out. Her wing tips touch the sides of his back, and her toes to his belt line with her head between his shoulder blades. He has a skull looking downward with an open tome beneath it, with two crossed blades behind the skull on his left shoulder. Lastly, he has two runic symbols on his left arm's forearm- purpose or meaning is unknown. Numerous other tattoos exist on his person but remain undocumented. He has a distinct stab would beneath his left ribs; accompanied by a smaller exit wound on the opposite side of his back. Who created the wound is unknown. Suspected to be a former friend of Ryan's. Betrayal, or assassination attempt? Ryan, does however have an active mark (Runic symbol) upon his left shoulderblade. Normally, Ryan does not acknowledge those who can sense it's raw arcane power radiating off him. Early History Ryan's early history is obscured to the formal book keepings of kingdoms. Tales however, travel much like the wind. Tales of his possible half-breed nature come from the fact of where he is told to have originated alongside his naturally developed skill as a Ranger. He is said to have begun his travels from the ruins of Lordaeron. Why, and how is not entirely known- not even Ryan himself seemed to have known. However, the tales fell dark and into a dark prejudice against him. As he was said to have grown, he belong to a group called the "Bloodridge"- exact origins unclear. From birth, his parents were not his caretakers. as it was said. For, Ryan never grew up with knowing either. He did however, speak of a woman named "Blair" but not alongside any surname. Perhaps this woman was close to him? Perhaps, she was something else altogether? As the tales went, he grew up with this group for some time. However, all good things inevitably came to an abrupt end. The tale grew dark. The tale has no elaborate explanations as to exactly why, but apparently Ryan's tale focused around Blair. Vile statements in the tale were made about her abandoning the group and leaving them to ruin. That darkness enveloped her, and sides were drawn. Ryan opposed Blair and her actions, and as a result some of those who he called his best of friends were now bitter rivals. The order fractured, and Ryan hunted Blair for her traitorous, and blasphemous actions committed to those he loved. Then, as the tale goes, as the sides hand picked their allies one of his last remaining friends- called his name in the streets. Ryan was told to have refused to raise arms against his brothers but this had not stopped them from doing it to him. His supposed friend walked up to Ryan for a final embrace of friendship, but with it a blade to the stomach. Something was muttered, from his friend to Ryan's ear- but none know of the words. The blade was then removed, and the embrace was let go to have Ryan fall to his knees as the other kept walking on without a word left to be said. Ryan escaped his death that day. No one knows if he ever found Blair, nor of those who supported her. Some say he did, and others say she never existed. However, the hatred he found deep in the shadow of his grief is still very much alive- and until the day it is pacified, he will forever be on the hunt. Some even say it was Blair who gave Ryan his mark upon his back. For, no man can willingly place one there himself. Ryan has never answered that question. War In The North Records have shown that Ryan did do his term of service in the King's Army when the war in Northrend had erupted. Like many, whether half-breed or not, ended up in the major city of Stormwind. He was said to have been a drifter by that time, and lived a transparent life among those he personally called 'plebs'. To escape this waste of time- he seized the opportunity to enlist, and did so completely. From the initial invasion to the end of the war Ryan was generally always present minus the few returns home, as required. As per the documentation goes Ryan was slated to be a scout, and did so the majority of the war. His natural skill- yet to be truly identified as a Ranger- allowed him to escalate quickly in the ranks for the job among normal men. It was luck for him, however in this hostile land called Northrend, any prejudice against him was smothered out by the threat of Undeath. Ryan had earned his respect. By the end of the war, the paper trail fell cold. His enlistment terminated honorably. Where, once more, Ryan fell back under the obscurity of the population in the city. Current Situation Ryan currently resides in Alterac's mountains; as a seemingly neutral party in regards to the Horde and Alliance. He simply watched out for his people and protecting those who stray from the paths in woods. He remains shrouded in shadow in regards to his intents and beliefs, but does no harm to fellow people. Some seek to utilize Ryan for his far-reaching abilities in survival and combat, however he remains humble in his woodland home; isolated from society. He is willing to teach apprentices of the art first hand if they wish to dedicate themselves to him. However, generally need to survive a hard 'initiation' of sorts to see if they truly have the will to learn. Great ability does not come to those who will not push themselves to achieve it. Other How Ryan obtained his armor, and furthered his skills beyond that of Northrend's climates is unknown. It is believed he befriended elven comrades, and banded with other groups in his journeys but nothing is documented. His bow is clearly elven crafted, and his armor elven inspired; but customized. His rifle is Human in origin, but infused. Ryan knows more than he puts on for most. He doesn't always say what he knows; but he knows what he says. Category:City State of Alterac Category:Rangers Category:Characters Category:Defias Brotherhood Category:Criminals Category:Stormwindian